Call me Bela chan, like you used to
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: I cannot stress this enough. READ 'Do you know what you mean to me' AND 'How to stop a bad wedding' FIRST. You won't understand the plot. I swear. You just won't.
1. Chapter 1

And I'm back from my LONG fanfiction-writing break! So many ideas, so little writing talent. Anyway, I've been thinking about it for a while. You know, writing another sequel to 'Do you know....how much you mean to me?' It was on my mind for ages. Then today, I was re-reading the reviews for 'How to stop a bad wedding'. A few people wanted more. So, I'm writing more. I've recently jumped onto the bandwagon and fell in love with Liet x Bela. Wah T~T. Oh, before I forget....why did is Belarus the only character? Because I don't want to ruin the plot, silly! Anyway, in my typical fashion, here's the disclaimer! Aw, he hasn't been out in a while. Forgive him if he's a bit cranky. He loves you, really.

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Well, I do own any character I make up.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1 - Why?**

Natalia's POV

So, it's been five years. The end of the happy married life, then. E-excuse me? No, it wasn't my fault! It's not often I say this, but PLEASE understand! I didn't do anything! I was a good wife! Why would I want to break Feliciano's heart? Natalia Vargas....it means nothing to him, does it?! It means nothing that I basically broke Toris' heart when I was about to marry him? Maybe I should have stayed with Toris. No, I KNOW I should have. But Toris won't take me back. Have I tried? No. Will I try? No. Why should I? Exactly. I should just go back to what I did best - being nii-san's stalker.

So, what happened, exactly? Well, I should say what DIDN'T happen. Feliciano broke my heart. He broke it more than I thought possible. Yes, I'm okay with him flirting with girls. I know it's innocent. I'm okay with him being best friends with Ludwig. Put those two together and I won't be as happy. If he kisses a girl...well, depends where. On the hand is acceptable - that's just his way of greeting girls. On the cheek is just the European greeting. On the lips is when I get uncomfortable. Even less comfortable when the person he's kissing is his best friend. On more than one occasion. And kissing in more than a friendly way...

_Flashback  
_  
_I came home from shopping. You know, as usual. I never expected anything like this. Nothing this bad. Still, everyday, I cry about it. Does Feliciano know this? No. And he wouldn't care. He would have been too busy for me. Well, after 5 years, the spark starts to die. I knew this wouldn't be forever. But I hoped it would last longer than this. At least a little longer. I felt like I was just watching someone else's life. If I really were watching it, I would be laughing about it, with Feliciano crying about it and telling me not to laugh. No, this time, it's happening to me. Anyway, I ame home from shopping.  
"Italy? Where are you? I'm home." I shouted. Wasn't he in? I mean, yeah, he was getting more and more distant. But, he would be there when I came home from shopping. I put the shopping in the kitchen and walked into the living room. No Feliciano. "Veneziano?" I called out more softly. "Feliciano Vargas, if you don't come here right now, you won't get any pasta for the next 2 days!" I was getting annoyed. Where was my pasta-loving husband? I had no clue. I walked into our bedroom. A piece of paper sat neatly on the pillow. I picked it up and read it. After reading it, I wished I never learned how to read.  
'Belarus. I'm sorry. I've got to move on. And so do you. I love you, but this just isn't working. Italy.' no no no, this was a sick joke. B-by Ludwig, right? He was the only one who could copy Feliciano's handwriting. Well, him and Lovino. But Lovino wasn't sick enough to do that. I needed to talk to someone, anyone. I didn't care who. I knew that potato bastard had something to do with this. It would be too easy to kill him. But so much fun. I was sure a lot of people want Ludwig gone, right? But I didn't exactly want to spend years in prison or disappear. But he had it coming. No, I couldn't. When it came down to it, my old self was gone. I just try and fake who I was. I was weak and pathetic. Weak and pathetic Natalia. No one saw that coming, did they? Of course not! I never thought an Italian boy with a love for pasta could change who I was. I never thought he would make me weak and powerless. He did this on purpose, didn't he? Just to make me nice and sweet? Yes, I'm sure that's the case. I can't believe he would leave with no pre-warning. Everything of his was gone. Every last piece of clothing....dammit, why did it feel like my heart stopped? I need someone to talk to. Now. I rushed to the phone, and dialled the first number I could remember. I prayed he was home._

_"Japan? Yeah, it's me, Belarus." I sniffed. "I need someone to talk to."  
"Belarus-chan? What happened?" Kiku asked. He sounded a bit worried.  
__"I-Italy left me." I replied, trying to stop myself from crying.  
____"Hold on, I'll be right over." he said, then hung up. I still couldn't feel anything. My body was numb. Yet my emotions were all over the place. Only one word circled my mind. Only one word that could answer everything. Why?  
_

_______

* * *

_Wow, That's it for Chapter 1. This won't be it, though. I'll try and update fast. Seriously though, with MSN, YGOAS, and Gaia, I won't be as fast as the other 2 prequels. Sorry T~T anyway, I'll see you for Chapter 2. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Oh freaking...yep, I forgot. It's been...4 months. But, yeah. I got so caught up in roleplaying and stuff. And getting into crap for something. Oh yeah, remind me never do to one x one roleplaying again. Oh yeah, fun fact - did you know 'Kiku' is a girl's name? It is! Look it up! I swear! Anyway, disclaimer!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Well, I do own any character I make up.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 - I had to know.**

_Cont. Flashback_

_Someone knocked on the door as I wiped away a single tear. It must have been Kiku. I answered the door, fighting bacck a menacing scowl. Instead, I found myself hugging the older man, bursting into tears. He stroked my hair. Dammit, I was so weak._

_"Belarus-chan..." he sighed._  
_"He's gone. He's gone and he's never comming back." I sniffed, trying to stop crying.  
"I know. But, what if it was not his fault? What if he had no other choice?" he asked me.  
"...I don't know. Wait, is he?" I replied, suddenly cautious. What did he mean?  
"Ah...no, no, of course not." Kiku gulped slightly._

__

I couldn't help but be suspicious at that point. Really, who wouldn't be? Maybe a madman. But, yes. Kiku was planning something. What was he planning? I had to find out. Immediately. But make him tell me in a subtle fashion. I stopped crying and invited him in. Of course, I have my ways to make him tell me.

_"So...what exactly were you implying earlier?" I asked him, curious.  
"Oh, nothing. I can assure you, Belarus-chan, I meant nothing by it." he replied.  
"I'm sure you meant something. Tell me!" I commanded him, slowly reverting back to my old self.  
__ "I meant nothing by it! Now, if you cannot believe me, I am afraid I must take my leave. Goodbye, Belarus-chan." he said, standing up._

And that was it. That day, I never found out. I never found out whether he meant something. And if he did, what was it? I had to know.

_End flashback  


* * *

_It's short. I have no ideas. It's been 4 months. Ah well. See you guys soon...?


	3. Chapter 3

Yep so...welcome back for Chapter 3. Back to my old pace. It's a new day, and I'm ready. So, yeah. This is probably a bad idea, but meh. If you guys are dissapointed with the ending...not really my problem, in all honesty. Anyway, disclaimer time!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Well, I do own any character I make up.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 - Screw this, I'm going home.**

**Kiku's POV**

Yes, I am aware I should not have walked away. I know I should have told Natalia-chan the truth. But, I could not. I was unable to tell her why Feliciano-san left her. I was unable to tell her the truth. About everything. And how could I? In all honesty, it was none of my business. But, I know she might just go back to Toris-san. I know that. Which is why I can only hope...

It is not too late.

**Natalia's POV**

It's been three days. I had a very slight hope of Feliciano coming back. But he didn't. I waited three days. I have lost hope. I have lost all hope of him ever oming back to me. Not like it really mattered anyway. Enough moping. I have things to do. A country to run. Meetings to attend. Like today. A world meeting. Great. I'm not in the mood, but hey. I didn't have a say in the matter.

I take my place at the long, mahogany table, placing my paperwork gently on the table. I look around, and saw most of the nations had already arrived, and are waiting for the few late ones. The only people who are late are Kiku and Feliciano. Strange, Kiku is never late for a world meeting. There must have been something keeping him back. I shrugged it off.

The meeting began with Alfred being stupid, as per usual, causing Arthur to argue against the 'brilliant idea', meaning Francis would have to disagree with both of them...and chaos starts. Nations arguing, as per usual. But, for once, it isn't just all the loud, obnoxious nations arguing. The quiet ones also join in the argument. Hell, I'm all for arguing. But, when sweet, innocent little Liechtenstein starts shouting at normally quiet Iceland, who is also shouting back...we may have a problem. But what the hell has gotten into everyone? Ludwig is showing no sign of telling them off, either.

"Hey, Belarus, d'you know where Italy is?" Alfred asks  
"How the hell should I know?" I reply bitterly.  
"Well, it isn't like him to miss a meeting. And you're his wife, are you not? You should know." Arthur butt in.  
"Look, I don't know or give two shits what that hell he's doing! Italy can piss off!" I shout. Suddenly, the entire room fell deathly silent, but only for a single moment. All the nations turned to look at me. A few whispers traversed the room, some more audible than others.  
"Have they had an argument, eh? These days she isn't this violent..." Matthew whispers to Eduard.  
"I would say so." the latter whispers back.  
"...I don't have time for this." I say, before storming out the room and slamming the door behind me.

In truth, I have to leave. My old self is slowly coming back. I can feel the urge to rip out their throats, one by one. Maybe start with someone not obvious i any way, shape, or form. Like, I don't know, Norway? ...why am I plotting deaths? No, really. What would it accomplish? It wouldn't bring Feliciano back to me, now, would it? Know what? I'm giving up. I'm letting whatever happens, happen. Screw this, I'm going home.

* * *

So, yeah. This is kind of a bad chapter. Oh! Added Italy as a second character. You'll see why ~! See you for chapter...4? Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Chapter 4 here! Now, I need to finish this. I have so many fanfiction ideas. Heh, maybe I could write another one as good as 'Do you know what you mean to me?'. Probably not. Speaking of which, I was re-reading it just now. Wow. I can see why people loved it. Even though it's crack. I think I might make a vow it make people like BelIta. Kinda like that person who vowed to get people to like Iceland x Liechtenstein. Actually, my OT3 is Canada x Iceland x Liechtenstein. Oh, the reason I sort of go off-track as Italy is because...he's a lovable idiot. And yes, I'm saying Iceland still has and economic crisis. Yeah...but, enough of that. Disclaimer time!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 4 - I can do it!**

**Feliciano's POV  
**

I still can't believe what I did. no one else would, too. Innocent little Italy...leaving his wife. But, I have reasons, I swear! I'm not going off with Ludwig. No, I just needed a decent lie. Kiku came up with it, see? Then Natalia wouldn't question my motives! Hah, big words. They sound so silly ~! Oh, um, get back on track? Okay, no need to shout! Okay, like I said, I'm not going to Ludwig. I'm staying with Kiku. No, not in that way, silly ~! I've done something, you see. I still love Natalia. But, I did something very bad, but very good. You don't understand? I'll tell you exactly what happened, then!

Well, I was in trouble, okay? Lovino never approved of our marriage, see? Sine he was part of my country, it would make him related to 'that crazy bitch'. He was going to send out the Mafia to kill her. I didn't want to leave her! But Lovi gave me a choice - leave her or watch her die. So, I had to go. Run away. Of course, I love her. But...ah, how did that thing go again? 'If you love something, let it go'? And it comes back, right? Would Natalia even take me back? I don't know.

"Hey, Japan?" I say, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.  
"Yes, Italy-san? What is it?" he answers.  
"...how...how is Belarus? Was she okay when you saw her? Does she hate me?" I ask him.  
"She was fine. But, I am not sure if she hates you. I do not think she does." he smiles slightly at me.  
"But...did you tell her why?"  
"...no, I did not."

And that's it. She has no idea. I wanted to give in completely. But, I couldn't. Once again, I needed to stand up and fight. ...maybe after some pasta and a nap. But I'll fight! I will! You'll see! I can do it!  


* * *

Yay fail explanation. Now I'm making it up as I go along. No ideas. See you for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Woo, Chapter 5! This will end very soon. The original intention for this fanfic was BelLiet, actually. But, I decided it should go back to BelIta. Ah well. I'm starting on a CanIce fanfic next. After I get a plot. And make it M rated. Because I'm so perverted. And I love CanIce. I'm gonna blame dA. Anyway, I think it's got 2 chapters left. Stay tuned! Disclaimer time!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 5 - He can go to hell!**

**Natalia's POV**

A month later. A month after..._he_ left me. I don't want to say his name. That...ass! I'm over him now. I haven't seen him in a month. Not even at meetings. The twerp probably knew to stay away. If I ever see him...I would kill him. There and then. I don't care who sees.

A knock on the door. I go to the door, and open it. A sheepish person stands there, holding something behind his back. The twerp! I grab my knife, about to stab him. He starts panicking, and thrusts a bouquet of flowers at me. Not just any flowers.

"Orange roses..." I say, accepting the flowers. He nods. "They represent taking a relationship further..."  
"...or a new relationship." he continues. I just stand there, unsure of what to say. I couldn't say I still love him.  
"What are you doing here? What about Ge-" he stops me.  
"Germany? It was...a lie. I can't tell you why I lied. I just want to say...I still love you."  
"...you expect me to buy that? So he dumped you, and you come crawling back? What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.  
"B-Belarus, please don't shout..." he frowned.  
"I'll shout if I damn-well please! I have no intention of taking you back! Asshole!" I shout again, slamming the door in his face.

What do you expect? Nice Natalia? Hell no. Those years are over. He left me broken, shattered. There's no way. I can't take him back. I won't. He can go to hell!  


* * *

I know. Short. No ideas, remember? See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Scratch that. This is the last chapter. But, yeah. It's been real fun, you guys. I might write another BelIta later. But, for now, it's the end. This is it. The last chapter of the story. Ye be warned - it may be anti-climactic. And a buttload of dialogue. So, yeah. I'm surprised people even read this fanfic. It was pretty bad. Anyway, disclaimer.

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Well, I do own any character I make up.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 6 - The finale**

Natalia's POV

He's still behind the door. I can hear him sniffling. What a baby. What did I ever see in him? He is such a baby. A big, stupid, cowardly, adorable baby. Wait. _Adorable_? There must be something wrong with me. Out of pity, I open the door. He's still standing there, as I thought. He wipes his eyes and looks at me, probably wondering why the hell I opened the door. He's still crying. I sigh, and reluctantly pull him into a hug. He sniffs, and hugs me back. Okay, I'll admit it - I missed his hugs. A lot. But...did I still feel anything for him?

"...Italy, why are you here?" I ask him.  
"I wanted to see you." he replied, sniffing.  
"...don't you realise that I might hate hate you for what you did?" I scowl.  
"Yes, yes. I know. But you don't understand! I'm sorry...it was not my fault! If I stayed, you would have been killed."  
"Yeah, right. No one would dare, anyway."  
"Ve...it's true, though! Romano would have killed you!" he blurts out suddenly. His eyes widen. He obviously didn't mean to tell me.  
"He...what? He hated me that much?" I ask. He nods.  
"He didn't approve...he wanted you dead. I had to leave. I didn't want to." he sniffs as my arms subconsciously wrap around him.  
"...you should come inside. We have a lot to talk about." I reply.

* * *

ANTI-CLIMACTIC! Woo! And short! And that's it. Later, dudes!


End file.
